


Взгляни со стороны

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: По мотивам заявки с инсайда: После Озарения, во время которого СТРАЙК перешел на светлую сторону и нехило так помог в откручивании гидровских голов, Брок пытается как то наладить отношения с Кэпом. Но тот строит из себя снежную королеву, к доводам разума в лице Барнса не прислушивается и вообще, уйди от меня, исчадье ада. И тут на головы мстителям сваливается Стив из параллельного гидроверсмира. В своей реальность Капитан Гидра давно и прочно встречается с Рамлоу и попав в новый мир начал вести себя со здешним Броком так же, как и со своим, раз уж его собственная версия оказался таким идиотом. Брок не сопротивляется, решив хоть так урвать себе кусочек Кэпа, а Стив дико ревнует и мечтает поскорее спровадить своего двойника обратно в его вселенную.





	Взгляни со стороны

Стив никогда не жалел о сделанном или несделанном – просто не имел такой привычки. Было у этого правила одно бесконечно болезненное исключение, о котором он вспоминал каждый день, что в этом веке, что в том, но в остальных случаях он действительно не жалел – не видел смысла.

Когда Брок Рамлоу начал проявлять к нему интерес, далеко выходящий даже за современные понятия о служебных отношениях и дружбе, он, взвесив все «за» и «против», не колебался. В откровенной беседе, выбирая самые нейтральные выражения, он заявил о своей незаинтересованности и счел вопрос закрытым.

Рамлоу, конечно, скалился, завидев его, окидывал с головы до ног жарким взглядом, едва не облизываясь, но ничего лишнего больше себе не позволял. Перестал появляться на самом краю личной зоны, мешая думать, не выдавал двусмысленные шуточки, заставляя сбиваться с шага, не касался бедром, будто невзначай, не делал странные комплименты.

Не то чтобы Стив не мог оценить его объективную привлекательность, но взрывной характер Рамлоу, горячая кровь и наверняка ревнивость грозили большими осложнениями на службе, а потому решение было очевидным. На момент разговора – более чем.

На службе Рамлоу вел себя безупречно, команды выполнял в точности, везде поспевал, а взгляды… мало ли кто на кого смотрит. И как. Взгляды к делу не пришьешь.

– Группа подрывников к двери, – распорядился Стив, – остальные в укрытие. После вскрытия запустим роботов-анализаторов и только потом заходим сами. Я первый, группа Альфа за мной. Противогазы, средства индивидуальной защиты – все по максимуму. Рамлоу, проследите.

– Есть, сэр.

Бункер ГИДРы, законсервированный, похоже, годов с девяностых, обнаружился случайно по упоминанию в одном из архивов, еще бумажных, и Фьюри дал добро на его проверку. По предварительным данным, активности в нем не было, но кто знает, что вообще было там, за дверью семифутовой толщины?

Грянул взрыв, потом еще один и еще, и наконец в комме прозвучало:

– Запускаем робота.

Что ж, несмотря на странное предчувствие, с утра не дававшее ему покоя, пока все шло по плану, и Стив выдохнул, наблюдая за тем, как бойцы Рамлоу еще раз перепроверяют оружие и противогазы, готовясь ко всему на свете, к любой неожиданности.

Невольно вспомнились Коммандос, на которых, кроме разномастной формы, и не было-то ничего, даже плохоньких бронежилетов, и отчаянно захотелось курить. Он редко поддавался военной привычке, только когда становилось уж совсем невмоготу, но каждое воспоминание о Баки, о тех, кого давно нет в живых, все еще причиняло боль.

– Отравляющих веществ не обнаружено, воздух пригоден для дыхания, – сообщил оператор робота. На нем единственном форма смотрелась так, будто была не по размеру – сразу было видно вчерашнего гражданского.

– Спасибо, Соммерсет. Альфа, готовимся. Все живое желательно взять живым.

– Есть взять живым, – отозвался Рамлоу, и его группа быстро рассыпалась за спиной, занимая позицию. Стив туже затянул ремешки шлема и пошел вперед.

Узкий коридор был усыпан обломками двери и каменной крошкой. Стив еще подумал – хорошо, что уровень защиты тут не был рассчитан на прямое попадание ядерной боеголовки, иначе пришлось бы возиться, подбирая коды, а на это могло уйти бесконечно много времени.

Берцы буквально тонули в пыли, смешанной с обломками камней, и Стив, прикрываясь щитом, медленно шел вперед, осматриваясь и стараясь ступать только на следы, оставленные траками робота – так было меньше вероятности активировать какую-нибудь хитрую ловушку.

По предварительным данным бункер был не особо большим, но за время работы на ЩИТ Стив отучился верить вводным. Поэтому когда они вошли в просторный зал, забитый каким-то допотопным оборудованием, он дал бойцам знак рассредоточиться по помещению, а сам принялся осматривать стены на предмет скрытых дверей, пользуясь портативным сканером.

За одной из панелей обнаружилась как раз такая пустота, и Стив подозвал Соммерсета.

– Здесь что-то есть. Нужно определить, как это открывается. Никаких больше взрывов. Во всяком случае, внутри.

– Есть, сэр.

– Рамлоу, что у вас?

– Чисто. Оборудование старое, какие-то компы, пусть головастики разбираются. Воздух нормальный, на тепловизорах ноль. О-па.

– Что?

– Глянь, – Рамлоу как-то разом плюнул на субординацию, это говорило о том, что все серьезно.

Стив заглянул в его тепловизор. За стеной, у которой возился Соммерсет, был человек. Живой. Его оранжевый силуэт был четко виден даже сквозь толстый слой бетона, а яркий, почти полыхающий, переходящий в красный цвет говорил о том, что он полон сил и энергии.

– Рассредоточились, – негромко приказал Рамлоу, – Соммерсет, бросай.

Стоило Альфе взять чертову стену в полукольцо, как она отъехала в сторону, и из темноты небольшого помещения вышагнул человек. Так, будто имел полное право находиться там, а все собравшиеся явились сюда, чтобы его поприветствовать. Он был высок и так широк в плечах, что Стив невольно подумал, что гость – суперсолдат, и тут свет упал на его лицо.

Будто высеченное из светлого мрамора, удивительно спокойное лицо абсолютно уверенного в себе человека.

Его, Стива, собственное.

– Доброе утро, господа, – поздоровался пришелец низким, знакомым голосом. Интонации были непривычными: чуть насмешливыми. В сочетании с полной невозмутимостью и холодом во взгляде они производили донельзя странное впечатление. И тут незнакомец взглянул прямо на Стива. Охватил всего разом, как рентгеном, не пропустив ни звезду на щите, ни выражение недоумения на лице. – Вот как, – продолжил он и, заложив руки за спину, вышел в центр полукруга, ничуть, похоже, не обескураженный приемом. – Капитан Америка, я полагаю?

– Назовитесь, – коротко приказал Стив.

– Стив Роджерс. Глава американского филиала ГИДРы. Фактически – первое лицо государства, так как у нас военная диктатура. У вас, думаю, иначе, – взгляд его холодных глаз остановился на Рамлоу. – О, Брок, – мягче произнес он, и уголки его бледно-розовых губ чуть дернулись вверх. – Рад, что ты и тут полностью на моей стороне, – он шагнул ближе, и группа взвела курки.

– Стоять, – приказал Стив.

– Они не выстрелят. В тебя – нет. Это же Альфа? – он пробежался взглядом по лицам бойцов и ухмыльнулся. – Моя личная гвардия. У тебя иначе?

Стив быстро пытался сообразить, что делать. Если это он сам, шансов взять его живым нет. Или попытаться пристрелить, рискуя людьми, или вообще не затевать драку. Уж свои-то способности он знал как никто – живым бы он не дался.

– Кто ты и откуда? Стой на месте, будь добр, не хочу рисковать людьми.

Пришелец расправил плечи, обтянутые непривычно черной формой с крошечной эмблемой красного осьминога на груди, и холодно усмехнулся.

– Судя по всему, я из другого мира. Мои ученые как раз изучали параллельные вселенные. В этом самом бункере. Твои, похоже, когда-то занимались тем же, раз я оказался здесь. Рамка портала, – он кивнул в сторону темного помещения за своей спиной, – у вас точно есть.

Стива чуть покоробило «мои ученые», произнесенное с оттенком привычного превосходства. Как он ни старался, но так и не смог представить себе обстоятельства, принудившие его возглавить ГИДРу.

– Раз драка отменяется, – продолжил его двойник, – предлагаю перенести обсуждение сложившейся ситуации в более подходящее для этого место, – он снова взглянул на Брока, странно взглянул, даже хорошо зная свои реакции, Стив бы затруднился как-то истолковать это выражение на его лице, но, похоже, Рамлоу таких затруднений не испытывал. Он первый опустил оружие. Глава ГИДРы странного, далекого от их реалий мира удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

– Как вы познакомились с Баки? – спросил вдруг Стив.

Гость замер, а потом его лицо стало мечтательным.

– Его посадили со мной, чтобы я положительно на него влиял. Наивность некоторых вызывала у меня недоумение еще в детстве.

– В твоем мире он тоже погиб, борясь с ГИДРой? – напрямик спросил Стив, ощущая горечь, плавно переходящую в бешенство.

– Погиб, – со странным выражением отозвался тот, чужой Стив и вдруг оказался почти неприлично близко, лицом к лицу. – Но это ты боролся с ГИДРой, не так ли? Он всегда был безыдейным. За все чертовы лозунги всегда отвечал ты. Он всегда шел за тобой. В подворотню с мусорными баками. На войну. На чертов поезд. Так кто виноват в его смерти?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он отошел к стене, оперся о нее лопатками и ступней, согнув правую ногу в колене, и закурил. Его поза, фривольная по общим меркам, сейчас выглядела угрожающе. Может, потому, что Стив знал по меньшей мере три способа положить всю Альфу за четыре минуты, просто хорошо оттолкнувшись от стены и ускорившись.

– Опустите оружие. Тройка Рамлоу – за мной, – распорядился Стив, – остальные осмотрите южный коридор. Сканируйте все, и визорами тоже. Сбор через четверть часа. Обо всех находках – немедленный доклад. Как поняли?

– Поняли, – отозвался Роллинз, распределяя людей и связываясь с теми, которые остались на поверхности.

Стив осторожно вошел в комнату, из которой появился гость. Она была относительно небольшой: десять на двенадцать футов. Посередине находилась рама вроде тех, что обычно стояли в аэропортах. Ни за ней, ни вокруг не было никакого оборудования.

– Арка работает на прием, – послышался снаружи голос другого Стива. – Оборудование для перемещения есть только у меня, с обратной стороны. Пока его там не активируют, здесь ничего не произойдет.

Стив простучал стены – просто на всякий случай – и вышел. Рамлоу и еще двое двинулись за ним по пятам, целясь во все на свете. Роллинз коротко отчитался о том, что ничего подозрительного не обнаружил. Надо было вызывать ученых и сворачиваться.

– Следуй за мной, – приказал Стив своему двойнику, давая группе знак выбираться на поверхность, раз уж ничего интереснее непонятной «арки» и его живой ГИДРа-копии обнаружить не удалось.

– Странно, что ты, зная себя, решил, что я подчинюсь, – оставаясь на месте, ответил другой Стив. – Во всяком случае, не выяснив условий.

– Условий? – нахмурился Стив, и его двойник, наконец, оттолкнулся от стены, направляясь к нему стелющимся шагом. Странно было осознавать чужую опасность и понимать, что это он сам так выглядит со стороны.

– Я не хочу ссориться, – взял быка за рога гость. – Это твой мир, и жить в нем тебе, – он снова взглянул Стиву за плечо, явно на Рамлоу, которого, похоже, выделял среди остальных. – Обещаю не насаждать справедливость в моем понимании этого слова и не агитировать за порядок через боль. Но и в лаборатории я не пойду. Во всяком случае, добровольно.

Времени на раздумья не было. Стив прикинул возможности, свои и группы, и пришел к выводу, что у этого Стива может оказаться с собой какое угодно оружие, хоть бы и то, работающее на энергии тессеракта. Глупо рисковать людьми не имело смысла.

– Хорошо, – ощущая, как пауза затягивается, согласился Стив. – В этом вопросе я на твоей стороне. Не думаю, что кто-то рискнет настаивать.

Другой Стив растянул губы в улыбке, глядя исподлобья, тяжело, темно, и Стива продрало холодом от затылка до копчика.

– Да, возражать нам обоим у них не хватит духу. Я найду, как тебя отблагодарить, Капитан. За мной скоро придут. Потерпи меня и мои… слишком очевидные убеждения несколько дней. Тебя я прошу, а остальным не оставляю выбора.

– Спасибо, – хмыкнул Стив, гадая, как сложилась его судьба, сделав таким непрошибаемо уверенным в своей правоте.

– Наглости тебе всегда было не занимать, – будто подслушав его мысли, сказал двойник и снова посмотрел на Рамлоу, наблюдавшего за Соммерсетом, который ворковал над роботом. – Но кое в чем, смотрю, ты до сих пор дурак и слепец.

Стив уже хотел ответить что-то резкое, как ожил комм.

– База Первому, прием.

– Первый слушает, – немедленно отозвался Стив.

– Надвигается атмосферный фронт. Если не улетим в течение часа – застрянем.

– Вас понял. Рамлоу, поднимаемся. Вы вперед, я замыкающий.

– Мы, – поправил его другой Стив. – Мы замыкающие. Если тут все вдруг обрушится, вдвоем у нас больше шансов.

Рамлоу принялся торопить бойцов с эвакуацией, а Стив, глядя на то, с каким выражением лица его двойник наблюдает за ним, не мог не задаться вопросом, насколько Рамлоу из другого мира преуспел в своем стремлении быть с ним.

***

– Брок, задержись, – это прозвучало как приказ, и Стив невольно посмотрел на замершего на половине движения Рамлоу, пытающегося понять, которая из частей внезапно раздвоившегося начальства к нему обратилась.

– Сэр? – глядя на Стива, спросил он, и двойник фыркнул.

– Задержитесь, – подтвердил Стив. – Похоже, у Капитана ГИДРы к вам личный вопрос.

Брифинг закончился, но Роллинз замер у двери, как памятник самому себе, с самым непрошибаемым выражением на лице, будто давая понять, что старший группы не один. У него надежно прикрыта спина. Невольно вспомнились глумливые ухмылочки Баки, оказавшегося вдруг в нужное время в нужном месте, и сердце который раз защемило от непроходящей боли, не притуплявшейся с годами, а наоборот, становившейся все острее.

– Идите, Роллинз, – не глядя на него, распорядился другой Стив. – Слухи о моей кровожадности пусть слегка, но преувеличены. С вашим другом не случится ничего страшного. Во всяком случае, против его воли. Или вы верите, что в присутствии Капитана Америки может произойти что-то серьезнее… вежливого разговора по душам?

Роллинз не шевельнулся, упрямо глядя чуть выше плеча Стива, давая понять, что невесть откуда взявшийся самозванец ему никто.

– Подожди меня за дверью, – наконец, произнес сам Рамлоу, и Стив вдруг понял, что за целый день почти не слышал его голоса. Обычно разговорчивый, сегодня он больше молчал и только смотрел то на самого Стива, то на гостя, будто играя в «Найди двадцать отличий».

Роллинз вышел, и другой Стив плавно поднялся из кресла, в котором сидел во время разбора операции, и встал у Брока за спиной. Положил руки на плечи, чуть сжал ладони и помассировал большими пальцами основание черепа.

– Болит? – спросил он.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Стив, вообще переставая понимать, что происходит.

– Брок потянул шею, – как ни в чем не бывало, пояснил другой Стив. – Плюс к еще не до конца восстановленному после огнестрела плечу. Куда ты вообще смотришь, Стив?

– Роджерс, убери руки, – произнес вдруг Рамлоу, дергая плечом. – Там, в своем мире, ты не требуешь от меня соблюдения субординации? Или не соблюдаешь ее односторонне?

– Ты так похож, – усмехнулся другой Стив, жадно втягивая воздух у его шеи. – На моего Брока. Такой же сильный и горячий. Только решительностью тебя тут обидели, похоже. Иначе глупости вроде субординации не приходили бы тебе в голову, а этот я не пялился бы на то, как любовника лапает не пойми кто, а давно отвернул бы этому кому-то голову, – он вдруг коснулся губами шеи Рамлоу, и тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто не веря в происходящее, но все равно им наслаждаясь.

– Хватит, – не узнавая сам себя, рявкнул Стив, и его двойник еще раз поцеловал Рамлоу и отошел на полшага. Такого выражения лица Стив надеялся никогда не увидеть в зеркале.

– Итак, – со спокойной издевкой заговорил другой Стив, – я вижу, тут ты ничего не можешь сам, Капитан. Ни устроить жизнь личную, ни прогнуть под себя общественную. Но я все-таки спрошу, раз уж тут все свои, – он снова приобнял Рамлоу за плечи, – на что ты готов ради Баки, Кэп?

У Стива заболело внутри. Будто его собственная крепкая рука воткнула между ребер ледяной прут и несколько раз безжалостно там провернула.

– Баки мертв, – с усилием произнес он.

– Поэтому я и спрашиваю.

В голове закрутились самые невероятные варианты: что, если в мире чужака технологии шагнули достаточно далеко? Вдруг у него есть машина времени? Вдруг можно прыгнуть в прошлое и спасти Баки? Пусть и ценой собственной жизни?

– На все, – хрипло ответил он, и гость расплылся в страшной, голодной ухмылке.

– Детка, ты с нами? – на ухо спросил он у Рамлоу, едва не целуя его. – Как насчет слить две твоих жизни в одну? ГИДРа или «долго и счастливо»? Раз уж в этом мире не может быть всего и сразу? Решай сейчас.

Если бы не мысли о Баки, Стива бы, наверное, больше поразила информированность гостя и его обращение с Рамлоу.

– Гарантии? – спросил Рамлоу.

– Никаких, кроме безопасности. Твоей и твоих ребят. Остальное будет зависеть от тебя. Разок тебе уже удалось, – он развернул его голову к себе и заглянул в глаза. – А сейчас нечестный прием.

И поцеловал – глубоко, жадно, привычно положив ладонь на затылок. И Рамлоу ответил. Почти кусаясь, вжимая в себя, будто пытаясь урвать себе побольше, пока дают.

– Моя горячая детка, – другой Стив за волосы оттянул его от себя и еще несколько раз коротко коснулся приоткрытых губ. – Красивый, страстный. А я, – он взглянул прямо на Стива, которого почти парализовало от смеси неловкости и еще чего-то, жгуче и яростно заворочавшегося в груди, – зашоренный и закомплексованный идиот.

Он отпустил Рамлоу, быстро облизавшего губы, и прошелся из одного конца кабинета в другой.

– Действовать нужно быстро, пока обо мне не стало известно достаточно широко, пока не дошло на самый верх. Наверх мы пойдем сами. Вы оба со мной?

– Как это касается Баки? – спросил Стив.

– Напрямую.

– Я с тобой.

– Брок?

– Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, Капитан ГИДРы, – хрипло ответил тот, встряхиваясь и напуская на себя прежнюю невозмутимость. – И проламываешь стены не хуже, чем сосешься.

– Сосу я еще лучше, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Богатый разнообразный опыт обязывает. Я быстро учусь, – он снова взглянул на Стива, – любой я. К делу. Брок, собери всех, в ком уверен, пусть будут готовы ко всему. В том числе к выезду. Комм не отключай. Мы с Капитаном скатаемся к Папе и подхватим вас у выезда.

– Ты так уверен, что вообще выйдешь из здания, «скатавшись к Папе»? – фыркнув, спросил Рамлоу.

– Конечно, – другой Стив встал напротив и приподнял его голову за подбородок. – Ты же со мной, – он провел кончиками пальцев по его губам и спросил: – Не так ли?

– Сдается, ты меня наебываешь, – спокойно ответил Рамлоу, впрочем, не спеша отстраняться.

– Как говоришь тот, мой ты: «Не наебешь – не проживешь». Правда, это никогда не касается нас троих.

– Троих, – повторил Рамлоу.

– Тебе понравится. Так что?

Рамлоу посмотрел на Стива – будто спрашивая.

– Я в любом случае гарантирую вашу безопасность, – произнес тот.

– Хорошо, – наконец, решил Рамлоу, отстраняясь. – Но насчет всего остального я вопрос не закрываю.

Стив хотел ему ответить что-то вроде «сейчас не время думать о личном», но Рамлоу, круто развернувшись, вышел, на ходу доставая телефон.

– Ты идиот, – глядя ему вслед, сказал другой Стив. – Но сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее твоей эмоциональной тупости. Иди за мной. Возьми щит, помни, на чьей ты стороне, и ничему не удивляйся. Помни о Баки.

– Что ты собираешься делать?

– Тряхну старыми связями, стараясь не слишком усложнить тебе жизнь. Ты по-прежнему готов ради Баки на все?

– Если ты – это я, то ответ должен быть тебе известен.

Больше они об этом не говорили.

Выйдя из кабинета, другой Стив направился прямиком к лифтам, отвечая на приветствия кивком головы и полностью игнорируя вопросительные возгласы, когда встреченные агенты замечали, что Капитан раздвоился.

– Административный этаж, самый верх, – приказал другой Стив, войдя в лифт.

– Код допуска.

– Красный, – отозвался Стив и приложил к считывателю ладонь.

– Наконец-то я тебя узнаю, – хмыкнул его двойник. – С нами всегда так – главное знать кодовое слово из четырех букв, надеюсь, до Александра еще не дошло.

Лифт остановился, и помимо внутренних, обычных дверей, раскрылись еще одни – бронированные, и они оказались в пустой приемной.

– Время обеда, – любезно пояснил двойник. – Мисс Мартин сурово соблюдает распорядок, а вот Александр – нет.

Он направился прямо к высоким двустворчатым дверям, на ходу вынимая из кармана что-то отдаленно похожее на плоское зеркальце, потыкал в него пальцем и пристроил обратно.

– Здравствуй, – широко раскинув руки, поздоровался он, заходя в кабинет.

– Капитан? Мне доложили о красном коде, – голос Пирса звучал спокойно, даже вкрадчиво. – Что-то случилось?

Стив выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы появиться, радуясь, что не стал докладывать о происшествии с появлением двойника.

– Хайль ГИДРа, – поприветствовал его другой Стив.

Пирс замер, переводя взгляд с одного Стива на другого, со звезды на груди на крошечную красную нашивку, и, судя по всему, решал в уме какую-то очень сложную задачу.

– Ну же, Алекс, – пожурил его другой Стив. – Так ты приветствуешь единомышленника и начальство в одном лице? И кнопку можешь не жать, у меня наивысший доступ из возможных. Я отлично знаю, как тут что устроено, в отличие от моего недалекого правильного альтер-эго, – он имел наглость кивнуть на Стива. – Но его слепота ненадолго.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спокойно спросил Пирс. – Откуда взялся, не спрашиваю – группа Капитана была сегодня на выезде. Параллельный мир?

– Всегда уважал тебя за трезвомыслие, соображалку и умение держать удар, – похвалил его другой Стив и, подойдя к дальней стене, нажал на ничем от других не отличающийся участок, и оттуда выехал бар. – Что? – ухмыльнулся он. – В другом мире это мой кабинет. В том мире, где ты не прохлопал свой шанс вывести ГИДРу в лидеры, а не опустился до глупого толкания локтями со ЩИТом. Где ты сумел убедить меня в том, что порядок важнее свободы.

– Условия? – спросил Пирс.

– Того, что я уберусь к себе и не буду портить тебе игру?

– И убедишь этого Роджерса не вести себя, как слон в посудной лавке.

– Насчет второго решать не мне. Насчет первого – мне нужны коды от банковской ячейки. Очень большой, хорошо оборудованной ячейки, расположенной глубоко под землей. Да не жми ты ту кнопку, говорю же, бесполезно. Мой джедайский меч светится красным, и он длиннее твоего. Коды.

– Предположим – гипотетически – я их не дам?

– Тогда предположим, разумеется, гипотетически, я сверну тебе шею. Готов похерить дело всей жизни ради любимой винтовки?

– О чем вообще речь? – вмешался Стив, которому происходящее нравилось все меньше – он не любил не понимать, что происходит.

– Ты убираешься к себе в течение суток, – задумчиво произнес Пирс, будто примеряясь к другому Стиву.

– Ты отдаешь Агента и СТРАЙК с концами и никогда больше не вспоминаешь, что они у тебя были.

– Не вижу причин…

Двойник Стива все-таки был суперсолдатом в абсолюте: еще мгновение назад он медленно тянул виски из стакана, и вот он, не расплескав ни капли, уже сжимает горло Пирса в захвате, молниеносно переместившись на добрый десяток футов.

– Твоя жизнь недостаточная причина? Или ты сейчас раскусишь ампулу и гордо сдохнешь сам, прохрипев «Хайль, ГИДРа»? Что за декаданс, Алекс? Ты тянешь время, зная, что я сам вскрою ячейку с твоим любимым оружием. С кодами или без.

Пирс невозмутимо потянулся к пресс-папье, вытащил из-под него лист бумаги с золотым обрезом и написал несколько строк.

– Хорошо, – двойник Стива тут же отпустил его. – Ничего не перепутал? И помни, Алекс, дружить со мной… с любым мной, гораздо легче, чем пытаться устранить. Сменишь код, пока мы едем, – пеняй на себя. А впрочем, – он быстро достал из кармана какую-то ампулу и всадил ее содержимое ему в шею, – я не привык угрожать зря.

Наравне с мыслью о том, в каком мире живет его двойник, если таскает с собой столько всего и сразу, в голове появилась странно хладнокровная мысль-вопрос о том, убил его двойник Пирса или нет.

– Очнется, – обернувшись, ответил тот, убирая миниатюрный шприц-пистолет в специальный несессер. – И не надо смотреть с таким осуждением. Никогда не знаешь, с чем столкнешься. Если бы я по-прежнему полагался только на свой щит, уже гнил бы где-нибудь в канаве. А так… чудеса дипломатии. Если хоть в одной цифре ошибся, придется убить. А так пусть отдыхает. Мыслитель. Слишком многое на него завязано.

Он вытащил из-под руки Пирса листок с кодами, заботливо пристроил его голову на столе, подложив диванную подушку, и вышел, повесив на дверь кабинета табличку «Не беспокоить».

– Мне не нравятся твои методы, – в спину ему сказал Стив.

– Тебе и не должны, – обернувшись, заметил тот. – Это я здесь злой полицейский. Но все может измениться, когда ты просечешь, куда мы едем, и вспомнишь, у кого были коды.

Они беспрепятственно вышли из здания, погрузились в машины, подогнанные группой Рамлоу, и понеслись куда-то в сторону старого города.

Стив не знал, во что он дал себя втравить, пойманный на Баки, как на крючок (кому, как не ему самому, знать об этой слабости), а потому решил оставить на потом ненужные сейчас размышления о ГИДРе своего мира, о роли Пирса в ней и о вовлеченности Рамлоу, которого привык считать своим в том самом смысле, не имеющем романтического контекста.

Не хотелось сейчас думать ни о каких скрытых контекстах. Хотелось знать, что происходит.

– Потерпи, – не поворачивая головы, попросил другой Стив. – Я знаю, терпение – это не про нас, но такое словами не расскажешь, да и чего нервничать раньше времени.

– Умеешь успокоить.

– Даже не пытаюсь, знаю, что без толку. Брок, загоняй сразу во внутренний двор, чтобы машины не отсвечивали, и по связи передай, чтобы персонал не собирали.

– И как ты собираешься эту херню без техников провернуть? – спросил Брок из-за руля, подтверждая свою причастность к происходящему.

– Они делают много лишнего. По сути, там все просто. Я полностью в курсе процесса, даже если тут что-то отличается, разберусь по ходу без непоправимых последствий.

Стив промолчал, хмурясь и обещая себе, что выяснит не только что происходит, но и какое отношение ко всему имеет СТРАЙК в общем и Рамлоу в частности.

Что ж, этот бункер не производил впечатления заброшенности: хорошее освещение в теплых, светлых коридорах, низкое гудение оборудования, бесшумная охрана, взявшая под козырек без лишних вопросов, стоило ввести верный код, бесшумно отъехавшая в сторону тяжелая дверь, действительно напоминавшая дверь в банковское хранилище. В большом полукруглом зале, впрочем, не было слитков золота. Какое-то оборудование и, несмотря на переданный запрет на присутствие персонала – два человека в белых халатах, вздрогнувшие от звука открывающейся двери.

– По какому такому праву... – начал один из них, к которому Стив сразу почувствовал неприязнь, но оборвал себя на полуслове, видимо, заметив, наконец, вооруженных людей и узнав Капитана. Обоих. – Что за… Вывод из анабиоза? Почему нас не…

– Молчать, – тихо приказал другой Стив. – Говорить только по приказу. Руки убрали с пульта, иначе я их так затейливо сломаю – ни один хирург не соберет.

– Но…

Рамлоу без приказа вскинул оружие и приказал:

– В сторону или ногами вперед вынесут.

Оба человека поспешно отошли к стене, едва не спотыкаясь, и кто-то из ребят тут же взял их на прицел.

– Поехали, – сам себе скомандовал другой Стив и принялся быстро нажимать какие-то кнопки, вводить коды и раздавать голосовые команды.

В зале все загудело, у дальней стены засветилась какая-то большая колба, смутно похожая на установку Говарда, только со стеклянной крышкой, и в больном грязно-желтом свете за стеклом проступил темный силуэт человека. У Стива внутри что-то мелко-мелко задрожало, как бывало до сыворотки от сильного стресса, он бросился к стеклу, тяжело опустил на пол щит и вгляделся. Стекло изнутри было покрыто замерзшим конденсатом, ничего было не рассмотреть. Стив не мог понять, отчего так больно, так правильно бьется сердце в груди. Он знал это чувство и боялся верить, хотя обрывки фактов и оговорок, терминов, команд, отдаваемых другим Стивом, давно сложились в целостную картину, но та была настолько невероятной, что он попросту боялся верить.

Его двойник оказался рядом за мгновение до того, как чертово стекло с шипением поползло вверх, попытался оттереть Стива от камеры, но Стив уперся намертво, рванул ремни, стягивавшие безвольное тело, упакованное в тонкий кевлар, и принял его на руки, как младенца.

Тело было тяжелым. Слишком тяжелым, твердым и холодным. Стив успел заметить, что одна рука сделана из металла, но внутри все плавилось от желания скорее рассмотреть лицо, скрытое глухой маской, убедиться, поверить, наконец.

– Клади его на стол, – приказал другой Стив. – Вытащить – это еще далеко не все. Вспомни себя после разморозки.

Стив ничего не помнил о первых сутках после разморозки, но сейчас ему было не до воспоминаний. Он осторожно сгрузил драгоценную ношу на простой металлический стол, стараясь не давать волю бешенству, вскипавшему в крови, потому что само наличие такого стола наводило на мысли о вивисекции, Стив уже видел своего Баки на таком. Осторожно потянул вниз маску, ослабив ремешки в густых, влажных, неприятно-липких волосах, и взглянул, наконец, в любимое лицо. Бледное, как мел, неживое, но вполне узнаваемое.

– Бак, – одними губами выговорил он. – Боже мой, – он пропустил через пальцы змейку непривычно длинных волос и сжал зубы, уговаривая себя удержаться от разрушений и убийств.

– Надо отогреть. Я включу специальные лампы. Потом вольем солевой раствор, восстановим баланс, его вырвет раз пять и будет как новенький.

– Отойди, – резче, чем планировал, произнес Стив, но его двойник и не подумал послушаться. Включил лампы над столом и прикрыл Баки глаза широкой ладонью.

– Чтобы не болели, – пояснил он. – Понимаешь? Ты первый раз видишь вывод из крио, исходи из того, что лучше для него, а не для твоего эго.

– А ты, значит, регулярно суешь своего в этот гроб? – зверея, спросил Стив.

– Мы оба – исключительно благодарные люди, как я посмотрю, – ухмыльнулся другой Стив. – Не гроб, а криокамера, и да, несколько раз приходилось. И не по тем причинам, о которых ты, судя по вздувшимся желвакам и бицепсам, подумал. Организм Зимнего Солдата – далекая от человеческой анатомии и химии сложная система. Когда он сбоит, это может привести к смерти. Тут, – он обвел широким жестом лабораторию, – все это решается ударной дозой препаратов и электрошоковой терапией. Это больно и нерезультативно. В моем мире ученым иногда нужно время, чтобы разобраться с возникшей проблемой. Крио дает им его. Смерть или временный анабиоз, Стив?

Стив не успел ответить, потому что тело Баки на столе вдруг дернулось, будто он силился вдохнуть и не мог. Другой Стив сориентировался мгновенно – зафиксировал его голову, зажал нос и длинно, во всю силу легких, вдохнул в него воздух. Как жизнь передал через поцелуй.

Стив с силой оттолкнул его от Баки, чувствуя, как по внутренностям разливается кислота, и первым взглянул в открывшиеся глаза.

– Привет, Бак, – попытавшись улыбнуться, произнес он. Металлическая рука сжалась в кулак, а глаза, знакомые до последней темной крапинки у зрачка, остались пустыми.

– Эй, ты, – где-то в соседней вселенной раздался голос другого Стива, – сколько он без обнуления?

– В крио отправляли, не обнулив, обычно совмещаем с электрошоковой. Повышение мышечного тонуса…

У Стива в голове страшно, гулко застучало, и он, осторожно положив голову Баки, оказался около техника.

– Тонус мышц, – раздельно повторил он, четко выговаривая каждую букву, с трудом расцепляя зубы. – Повышаемый… электрическими разрядами? Я верно понял вашу мысль? Можно поинтересоваться… параметрами? Напряжение, там. Что еще? Длительность? Сила, мать его, тока?

– Кэп, – раздался голос Рамлоу. – Притормози.

– А с вами, Рамлоу, – не оборачиваясь, пообещал Стив, – мы еще обсудим идеи мирового господства, фашизма и вивисекции.

– Я-то каким хуем? – спросил Рамлоу, но Стив не обратил на него внимания – он теснил перепуганных насмерть техников к стене.

– Я жду.

– Капитан Роджерс, – проблеял первый, с отвратительно красной бабочкой под подбородком. – Инструкция разрабатывалась еще в Союзе. Ее передали нашим ученым вместе с… с Активом.

– С Активом.

– Остынь, – откуда-то сзади попросил другой Стив, – они садисты, конечно, как и все «истинные ученые», но Инструкцию не они писали. Да и для того, чтобы от нее отойти, лично мне пришлось немало сил и ресурсов потратить. Зато ты на всем готовом. Кстати, его бы напоить. Эй, тащите соляной раствор. Узнаю, что домешали туда транки – Капитан вам милым мальчиком покажется по сравнению со мной.

– Никогда не был милым мальчиком и становиться не собираюсь. Рамлоу, смотрите, чтобы все было как… как обычно. Раз уж вы у нас такой опытный.

– Кэп, да не понимаю я в этой ебанине.

– Инструкцию, – Стив вытянул вперед руку, и техник побледнел, как полотно.

– Она… разве не у вас? Нам только выдержки дали, касающиеся регулярного обслуживания и профилактики. Диагностика еще и… поиск неисправностей.

– Таблица сбоев, – ласково подсказал другой Стив. – Несите, что есть. Один несет, другой мешает раствор. Стив, вернись к столу, потом сломаешь им руки. А пока они им еще пригодятся.

Баки, к дыханию которого Стив прислушивался постоянно, вдруг закашлялся – сухо и глухо, будто боясь лишний раз привлечь к себе внимание, и Стив рванулся к нему раньше, чем успел осознать, что делает. Склонился над ним, заглядывая в глаза, и прижал его живую руку (господи, <i>единственную</i> живую руку) к щеке, к губам, снова к щеке. Он знал, что на него смотрят, но не мог остановиться, просто не мог.

Баки скосил на него глаза, кашлянул еще раз и облизал губы сухим шершавым языком.

– Потерпи, – попросил Стив и принял у техника пинтовую бутыль с прозрачной жидкостью, в которую была заботливо воткнута соломинка. Стив, недолго думая, глотнул первым и, не обнаружив никаких подозрительных привкусов – обычный солевой раствор, – спросил: – Сесть сможешь?

Баки с натугой потянулся, хватаясь руками за края стола, металлическая при этом звонко клацала, и этот неестественный, страшный звук резал слух. Стив подхватил Баки под плечи и усадил, воткнул соломинку в рот и помассировал горло, когда тот едва не захлебнулся.

– Н-нужна диагностика, – один из техников, устав, видимо, молча стоять рядом, показал Стиву лист в какой-то раскрытой на середине желтой папке. – Сердечный ритм, мелкая моторика, скорость реакций. До и после… стимуляции.

Баки едва заметно вздрогнул, и Стив, не раздумывая, ухватил слишком близко стоявшего «доктора» за шею и притянул к себе.

– Стимуляция эта ваша, какова ее цель?

– Быстрое приведение Актива… Агента… Солдата в боевую готовность.

– Я никуда не спешу. Он может восстановиться сам?

– Это займет... – Стив дернул бровью, и техник поспешно закончил: – Может. За сутки он восстановится полностью. Если соблюдать некоторые… правила. Много пищи, тепло, витаминные коктейли, я бы еще хлористый уколол для… В общем, как прикажете.

– Рамлоу?

– Да чего я-то? Нашел эскулапа. На моей памяти всего один раз долго размораживали. Ионный душ какой-то там, миостимуляторы, массаж. Спа-салон, а не ГИДРа прям. И да, хлористый кололи, он от него огурцом сразу почти. Правда, там доза лошадиная.

– Стив?

Двойник подошел ближе, просмотрел поданную папку и, достав из нагрудного кармана ручку с золотым пером, быстро подчеркнул нужные пункты, а потом на мгновение прижал голову Баки к своей груди, потрепал его по волосам и сказал:

– Все будет хорошо, Бак. Этот я тоже не даст тебя в обиду. Есть хочешь?

Баки медленно, будто нехотя отстранился, быстро высосал весь раствор из банки и чуть заторможенно кивнул, как в замедленной съемке.

– Сколько пальцев? – спросил другой Стив.

– Два, – хрипло ответил Баки.

– Голова кружится?

– Полный отчет?

– О, вот как. Ну, давай полный отчет.

Баки с усилием вдохнул и медленно, как сломанный робот, начал излагать странную смесь медицинских терминов и технических характеристик, и от каждого сказанного им слова внутри Стива будто сжималась и так до предела взведенная пружина.

– Сорок процентов, – задыхаясь от бешенства, повторил за ним Стив. – Угнетенная половая функция. Угроза дестабилизации. Хватит. Джефферсон, – он мельком взглянул на бейдж все еще растиравшего шею техника, – колите хлористый, возьмите анализы, можете закрепить датчики. Все тесты в минимальном, в щадящем режиме. Он должен быть готов к транспортировке в течение часа. Я уточню, – перебил он раскрывшего рот техника, – мне не нужно, чтобы он был готов сражаться. Ему не должно быть больно. Никакой жажды и голода. Минимальный дискомфорт. Считайте, что это пришла в себя после комы ваша обожаемая мама. У вас есть мама, Джефферсон? Даже таких, как вы, кто-то когда-то произвел на свет.

– Е-есть, сэр. В смысле, мама.

– Прекрасно. Действуйте, и вы к ней вернетесь. Рамлоу, проследите.

Джефферсон сглотнул и засуетился, зазвенел какими-то там колбами, явно неуютно чувствуя себя под прицелом, но выбирать ему было особо не из чего.

– А я-то думал, что в мирное время вне ГИДРы стал мягче, – едва слышно, в самое ухо Стиву произнес двойник.

– Баки для меня – все, – ответил Стив, не в силах отойти от чертового металлического стола ни на шаг. Он все еще не верил в происходящее, будто был под ментальным воздействием Ванды, только теперь вместо страха он видел свою самую несбыточную мечту. Извращенную, вывернутую наизнанку, тесно сплетенную с кошмаром, но сбывшуюся.

– Я знаю. У меня два таких «все», и ты, думаю, тоже к этому придешь.

– Не уверен.

– Не уверен – не берись, – хмыкнул другой Стив и снова обнял Баки, но уже через самого Стива, просто сгреб их обоих и прижал к себе и друг другу.

– Как для фашиста, ты довольно любвеобилен, – не смолчал Стив. – Хотя Гитлер, говорят, тоже был сентиментален.

– Не спеши вешать ярлыки, – отозвался его двойник и, отпустив их с Баки, отошел посмотреть, что там намешал в «витаминный коктейль» Джефферсон.

– Бак, посмотри на меня, – позвал Стив, и Баки устало, обреченно повернул к нему голову. – Больше никаких экспериментов.

– Новый куратор? – хрипло спросил он.

– Нет. Я твой друг. Ты меня не помнишь?

Баки прищурился, так явно пытаясь выковырять хоть что-то из своей памяти, и, видимо, не смог.

– Протокол «Обнуление», – через несколько секунд выговорил он. – Вводная?

– Я все тебе расскажу. Ты немного отойдешь, и мы уйдем отсюда.

– Миссия?

– Да, – поколебавшись, ответил Стив. – Наверняка непривычная для таких, как ты и я. Сложная. Но ты справишься.

Баки впервые с момента пробуждения странно на него взглянул, с проблеском интереса, будто признал в Стиве такого же солдата, как он сам.

– Куда ты собираешься их всех забирать? – поинтересовался другой Стив, когда Джефферсон принялся устанавливать систему капельницы у кресла, в которое Стив помог пересесть Баки.

– Их? – переспросил Стив.

– Брока, его ребят, Баки. С Пирсом лучше бодаться на нейтральной территории. Он редкостный хитрец и умеет выворачиваться при любых условиях. Так что засвеченные квартиры отпадают. Баки будет не в форме еще сутки, за это время Пирс сто раз очнется и осознает всю глубину случившейся с ним задницы.

– Не выражайся, – на автомате приказал Стив и в ответ услышал веселое фырканье.

– Брок, иди сюда, – позвал его двойник, и Рамлоу тут же оказался рядом. Другой Стив по-хозяйски пошарил по карманам его разгрузки, выудил из одного из них пачку сигарет и тяжелую зажигалку, прикурил, перебросил добычу Стиву и с удовольствием выдохнул дым в потолок. – У тебя есть отнорок на случай глобального армагеддона? – спросил он у Рамлоу. – Знаю, что наверняка есть. Мне желательно – в этом штате, максимально близко к сегодняшнему бункеру. Хотя… сам бункер тоже на самый крайний случай сойдет.

– Мы там калитку пластидом вынесли, – напомнил Рамлоу.

– Сквозняк – это плохо, – согласился с ним другой Стив. – В открытую форточку может залететь что угодно.

– У меня есть лежка, – нехотя признался Рамлоу. – Но мне нужны гарантии безопасности группы, – он посмотрел на Стива, будто не верил ему ни на грош. Впрочем, сам Стив пока не сделал ничего, чтобы у того были основания ему верить.

– Детка, – едва слышно позвал Рамлоу другой Стив.

– Твой детка наверняка там техников трясет, упустивших аж целого тебя неизвестно в какую глубокую жопу. А я тут нихуя не детка, мне тут, – он снова взглянул на Стива, – не светит ничего.

– Если мое светлое альтер-эго подкачает, я сам о тебе позабочусь. Обещаю.

Рамлоу исподлобья взглянул на него, и Стив решил прояснить все здесь и сейчас.

– Слушай, сейчас не время и не место, – начал он, и его двойник, закатив глаза, фыркнул и отошел, уводя с собой освободившегося техника. – Но защиту, в отличие от всего остального, я тебе гарантирую. Тебе и твоим ребятам. Вы свои, вы пошли за мной, хотя могли этого не делать. Я… ценю.

– Ценишь, – со странной интонацией ответил Рамлоу и посмотрел на его губы. – Окей. Посмотрим.

Он отошел, раздавая короткие команды своим бойцам, и с тех моментально слетела вся расслабленность: они подобрались, перегруппировались так, чтобы держать под прицелом все входы-выходы разом, и будто переключились в боевой режим.

Баки, закрыв глаза, полулежал в кресле под специальными лампами, и у Стива от вида его металлической руки, темных кругов под глазами, неопрятной щетины и спутавшихся волос что-то болезненно сжималось внутри.

– Когда его можно будет транспортировать? – спросил Стив у меняющего капельницу Джефферсона.

– Да хоть сейчас, он неубиваемый. Но будет лучше, если вы прогоните минимальный комплекс восстановления после крио, раз уж отказались от стимуляции током.

– Время?

– Меньше часа.

Кивнув, Стив принялся осматриваться.

***

– Не давай сажать его в то кресло, – негромко предупредил Рамлоу, и Стив, оторвавшись от изучения папки, посмотрел на Баки. Тот проходил тест на мелкую моторику. Металлическая рука срабатывала с чуть заметной заминкой, и, похоже, техники тоже это заметили. – Поверь, оно ему не нравится.

– Эй, – двойник тоже заметил, что Баки пытаются пересадить в кресло с жуткими фиксаторами для рук и ног. – Бак, сядь обратно.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, не на двойника, а именно на него, со странной смесью надежды и боли во взгляде, как собака, которая знает, кому конкретно принадлежит.

– Отойдите от него, – приказал Стив, и Баки с облегчением снова уселся под лампами и закрыл глаза.

– Капитан Роджерс, нами обнаружена неисправность протеза. Нужна диагностика.

– Передвиньте оборудование сюда.

– Э… – Джефферсон с тоской посмотрел на монументальное кресло-монстр, будто взятое из фильма о Франкенштейне, – видите ли, нам нужно его фиксировать, чтобы…

– Ему будет больно? Просто при диагностике? – Стив знал, как выглядит, и давил осознанно, желая получить ответы.

– Н-нет. Не должно.

– Бак, ты потерпишь?

– Новый позывной? – спросил Баки.

– Это твое имя. Так что, сможешь… пройти диагностику?

– Если будет приказ не двигаться…

– Не смей требовать это от него, – предупредил другой Стив.

– Не буду. Я подержу тебя за руку. Говори, если будет больно, – Стив обхватил запястье Баки ладонью и приказал техникам: – Приступайте.

Диагностика прошла быстро. Изредка живая рука Баки вздрагивала, а сам он тихо выдыхал сквозь зубы, но это были мгновения. Самые долгие мгновения в жизни Стива – его Баки испытывал боль.

– Вот тут заклинило контакт, – наконец, произнес второй техник, фамилию которого Стив не знал. – Сейчас поправим.

Через мгновение Баки еще раз вздрогнул и расслабился – техники начали обратный монтаж пластин. На фоне механических щелчков, с которыми те вставали на место, Стив вдруг услышал смех – тихий, искренний – и невольно обернулся. Другой Стив и Брок стояли очень близко, почти соприкасаясь лбами, и что-то рассматривали в телефоне незнакомой конструкции. По-видимому, тот принадлежал гостю.

Стив почувствовал себя странно. Внутри поднималась странная, нехарактерная для него злость не на какую-то творящуюся несправедливость, не на обстоятельства, а… Причина была неясна. Вернее, Стив не готов был признать ревность причиной.

– Рамлоу, я просил вас держать под контролем периметр, – понимая, что несправедлив, все же произнес Стив. – Для личного не лучшее место и время неподходящее.

– Оно у тебя всегда неподходящее, – едва слышно откликнулся Рамлоу, так, что не обладай Стив суперслухом, не разобрал бы, но от двойника отошел, предварительно не по-уставному хлопнув его по плечу. Как одного из своих.

Чего никогда не позволял себе со Стивом.

Об этом стоило подумать позже, когда Баки перестанет сжимать-разжимать кулак живой руки в ответ на каждый щелчок пластин.

– Уходим, – осмотрев руку Баки, приказал другой Стив. – У Пирса заканчивается время отдыха. Нам нужно перегруппироваться.

– Что с этими? – Рамлоу подошел ближе, вынул из кармана брюк Стива свою пачку сигарет (Стив даже не помнил, как сунул ее туда) и, закурив, указал на техников. – Свидетели.

– Отставить, не в ГИДРе, – Стив не хотел думать о том, как быстро у Рамлоу закрепился рефлекс убирать свидетелей. – Я обещал, – мягче добавил он. – Закройте в клетке, отобрав средства связи. Когда тут меняется охрана?

– Каждые двенадцать часов, – Рамлоу взглянул на часы. – Часа четыре есть.

– Хорошо, выполняйте, – Стив склонился над Баки и, поймав его взгляд, спросил: – Встать сможешь?

Баки плавно поднялся, как хорошо смазанный, отлаженный механизм, четко настроенный на выполнение команд. В этот момент он так напоминал роботов Тони, что Стив, не давая себе задуматься, снова взял его за запястье, погладил выпуклые вены, по которым бежала настоящая, живая кровь. Баки был жив. Баки, его Баки, стоял прямо перед ним – безвольный, послушный, но совершенно точно живой.

– Я жду приказаний, – глядя прямо перед собой, сообщил Баки, и другой Стив, протягивая ему стопку одежды, приказал:

– Экипируйся, вооружайся. Миссия – сопровождение.

– Принято, – Баки механически точным, выверенным движением освободил руку и принялся упаковываться в слои брони: черная кожа, специальная ткань, очень похожая на ту, из которой был изготовлен костюм самого Стива, тяжелая обувь с массой потайных отделений, карманов и еще бог весть чего. – Готов вооружаться, – через минуту доложил он.

– Иди в оружейку, выбери, что хочешь. Код помнишь? – спросил двойник, и Стив готов был поклясться, что на мгновение на лице Баки проступило выражение жадного азарта – оружие он, похоже, любить не перестал.

Баки кивнул, и другой Стив махнул куда-то в сторону металлической двери в дальнем конце зала.

– Пропустить, – крикнул он, и Роллинз послушно отодвинулся в сторону. – Пятиминутная готовность.

Рамлоу, заперев техников, быстро выключил все оборудование, выдавая изрядную сноровку в этом, дернул вниз рубильник на щите и заклацал какими-то тумблерами.

– Дыру не прожжешь, не пытайся, – не поворачивая головы, произнес он. – Оставлю только аварийное освещение, чтобы не рвануло ничего, вдруг тут протоколы какие-то хитрые. Не успеем уйти – нам на хвост сядут.

– Откуда вы все это знаете – не спрашиваю.

– И не спрашивай. И так ясно, нет? Молчаливое осуждение у тебя выходит что надо, забористое.

– Я пытаюсь понять.

– И на том спасибо, – Рамлоу нажал еще какую-то кнопку и подошел. – Идеи ради идей интересовали меня в последний раз лет в пятнадцать. Я тогда сам сделал стенгазету. Первый и последний раз. Морали нет.

– Это я уже понял. За моралью не к вам.

Рамлоу оскалился, показав зубы, но тут между ним и Стивом материализовался Баки, увешанный оружием, и молча отодвинул его металлической рукой. Рамлоу сплюнул на пол и отошел к своим ребятам.

– Спасибо, Бак, – невольно улыбнулся Стив. – Я бы справился сам.

Баки склонил голову к плечу, будто раздумывая над правильным ответом, но потом тряхнул волосами и развернулся.

– Защита куратора в приоритете, – произнес он, но интонация при этом была странной, будто он понимал, что ответ должен звучать иначе.

– Поехали, – скомандовал другой Стив, будто обрывая тонкую нить, протянувшуюся между ними. – Сворачиваемся, парни.

В машины они погрузились молниеносно и рванули прочь из города, куда-то на север, чтобы через полтора часа остановиться у обнесенного забором объекта, с виду походившего на заброшенный завод. Баки молчал всю дорогу. Стив не трогал его – помимо них в машине находилось еще три человека, что не способствовало налаживанию оборвавшейся когда-то связи.

За забором действительно оказался недостроенный завод, но недостроенным он был только на поверхности – подземный этаж был вполне пригоден для «временно перетоптаться», по выражению Рамлоу. Во всяком случае, запас продовольствия на несколько дней, десяток спальных мешков и запас воды в огромных бутылях, как для кулера, там был. Сам кулер тоже был. И генератор, тарахтевший, словно двигатель грузового судна.

Бойцы дисциплинированно осмотрели «жилую» зону, подкинув монетку, решили, кто первый в караул, и разошлись – трое обходить территорию «снаружи», пятеро – спать, и еще трое, включая Рамлоу, приняли наряд по кухне.

Другой Стив лично обошел жилую зону, подергал решетки на входной двери и, хмыкнув, взял у Брока большую миску быстрорастворимой лапши. Стиву досталась такая же, а Баки – какая-то бело-желтая болтушка.

– Детское питание, – пояснил Брок. – Не отравлю драгоценного, не бойся.

Он сунул Баки в руки пинтовую пивную кружку этой смеси и отошел, а Стиву вдруг стало важно прояснить все между ними, хотя, откровенно говоря, он и сам пока не до конца разобрался, что происходит.

Он подошел к Рамлоу, пристроившемуся у ниши в стене, очертаниями напоминавшей окно, с большим термосом и невесть откуда взявшимся бутербродом.

– Если ты со своим морализаторством, то не порть аппетит, – сразу предупредил Рамлоу. – Я уже в это ввязался и ребят втянул. У Мэй мать старая, а она – единственная дочь. У Родригеза трое детей, надежно спрятанных, от гражданской жены, но любимых. У Роллинза… У Бойда только сестра нашлась, они сироты, раскидало их по приемным семьям, и вот. Это я ради глаз твоих прекрасных подставляюсь, а у людей в жизни поважнее вещи есть. Так что если ты…

– Они будут в безопасности, обещаю, – ответил Стив, и Рамлоу прожевал большой кусок бутерброда и ухмыльнулся.

– А Пирс дурак все же, – он взглянул Стиву за спину, туда, где его двойник стоял около Баки и смотрел на него с таким выражением, которое Стиву было немного неловко видеть на своем лице. – Мог сразу после разморозки тебя захомутать, стольких проблем бы избежал и он, и я, и мир в целом.

– Не у всех такие гибкие принципы, – чувствуя, что заводится, ответил Стив.

– Принцип у меня один, – ответил Рамлоу. – Есть свои и есть все остальные. Тот ты, – он кивком указала на двойника, – тоже по этому принципу живет. Один ты на всех рвешься. Не утомился? Ой, – наверное, у него изменилось выражение лица, потому что Рамлоу выразительно скривился и отпил кофе из крышки термоса, – конечно, ты за все зло в мире в ответе. Ей-богу, тот ты тверже на ногах стоит. Любо-дорого. Ешь, остынет, а микроволновки тут нет.

– Рамлоу, – Стив отставил миску с лапшой на «подоконник» и попытался найти слова, чтобы объясниться. – Я не умею говорить ни о чем, что хоть сколько-нибудь выходит за рамки официального общения, никогда не умел и вряд ли научусь. Но я ценю, правда. И ваш поступок, и риск, и личное ко мне отношение.

– Мое личное к тебе отношение – это если бы мы в койке были хоть раз, долго и с удовольствием. А тут голый расчет, – Рамлоу закрутил крышку термоса и снова закурил. – Ну, или мне спокойнее так думать. Потому как глупо лезть между стеной и тараном, Роджерс. В схватке Геракла и Гидры я в жизни не поставлю на моллюска. Все просто.

– Ложь, – спокойно парировал Стив.

– Про то, что в койке ни разу? – Рамлоу намеренно сбивал его, пытаясь вызвать то ли смущение, то ли злость.

– Про ваше «ничего личного».

Рамлоу снова взглянул ему за спину и дернул уголком рта.

– Твое личное вот-вот случится без тебя.

Стив, оглянувшись, увидел, как его двойник, чуть приобнимая Баки, что-то тихо говорит ему на ухо, а тот знай себе тянет через толстую соломинку свою питательную смесь. Внутри заклубилось что-то мерзкое, как отрава, как кислота, выедающая человечность, но Рамлоу вдруг удержал его, крепко сжав запястье.

– Понял теперь?

Стив собирался ответить, но тут Брок вскочил на ноги, прислушиваясь, моментально подбираясь, и стало не до того.

– У нас гости, – в комм сказал кто-то из группы, ушедшей наверх.

– Пустите, – прислушавшись, приказал другой Стив. – Может, тогда обойдется без особых разрушений.

– Приказы тут отдаю я, – произнес Брок.

– Тут эта… – снова раздалось из комма голосом Таузига. – Командир и еще один Зимний.

– Мои, – ухмыльнулся двойник. – Лучше пустить.

– Как они тебя нашли? – потребовал Рамлоу.

– Просто, – двойник расстегнул тугой ворот форменной куртки и показал тонкую, как волос, нить на шее. – Что-то вроде чипа. Умная нанонить, вытянутая единственная молекула. Не разорвать, снять только с головой вместе, что, как понимаете, проблематично.

– Аж целый чипированный Капитан ГИДРа, – едва слышно произнес Брок, и тот, другой Стив ему подмигнул.

– Меня заставили, – ответил он.

Через минуту в помещение ввалились двое: по самые глаза запакованные в броню и совершенно точно не безоружные. За спинами у них наблюдались битком набитые вещмешки, а у Баки еще и щит имелся. Правда, выкрашен тот был в черный цвет и вместо звезды на нем красовался красный осьминог.

– На пикник собрались? – спросил их Стив, и те, как по команде, подняли зеркальные забрала шлемов.

– Ах ты… – зарычал Баки низким голосом, но, оглянувшись на свидетелей зарождающегося скандала, скрипнул зубами, смолчав.

– Веселая свадьба, – оглядевшись, произнес другой Брок. – И конкурсы интересные.

Они быстро покидали тяжелое оружие, вещмешки и, двигаясь почти синхронно, облапали своего Стива, будто обыскивая.

– Хорошо не в мезозой наебнулся, – удовлетворившись, видимо, результатами осмотра, заметил Баки.

– Меня к себе самому притянуло, думаю, – ответил двойник, и Баки впервые дал себе труд как следует оглядеться по сторонам.

– Вау, – сказал он, увидев Стива рядом с Рамлоу. – Капитан Америка?!

– И Зимний, – другой Брок, осмотревшись, уставился не на здешнего Баки, а почему-то на Роллинза, как раз вошедшего в помещение. – Джек, – странно севшим голосом произнес он. – Черт, – окончательно освободив руки, он подошел к настороженно замершему Роллинзу и вдруг стиснул его изо всех сил. Это смотрелось странно, потому что тот Рамлоу доходил этому Роллинзу едва ли до подбородка.

– Умер, – тихо сказал этот Рамлоу.

– Кто? – так же тихо спросил Стив, наблюдая за тем, как пришлый Баки отводит этого в сторону и, улыбаясь, что-то ему говорит.

– Тот Джек. В мире ГИДРы. Порядок через смерть, блядь. Эй, ты, – он оттолкнулся от подоконника и пошел в сторону своего двойника. – На два слова.

– А ты и тут борзый, да? – отозвался другой Рамлоу, знакомо усмехаясь и одновременно облизывая Стива взглядом. – Твой тоже хорош. Такая цветущая невинность. Все еще.

– Ебало завали, – посоветовал ему этот Рамлоу, и гость, вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, рассмеялся.

– Ну, идем, герой. Расскажу тебе, почем в ГИДРе сухпайки.

– Все по парам, – другой Стив отказался рядом и с удовольствием закурил какие-то незнакомые сигареты. Покрутил пачку в руках и протянул Стиву. – Угощайся, тебе понравится. Ограниченная серия.

– С каких пор ты вдруг стал любителем эксклюзива?

– Всегда любил, – пожал плечами двойник, наблюдая за тем, как его Баки что-то втолковывает абсолютно бесстрастному Зимнему. Так, кажется, сейчас звали Баки по документам. По Инструкции. Киборгам в ГИДРе паспорт, похоже, не полагался. – Щит из вибраниума. Единственный в мире Зимний Солдат. Самый горячий человек. Самая сильная мировая держава.

– Я воевал за свободу. А ты скатился в страх.

Двойник посмотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, и покачал головой.

– Даже жаль. Я уже и забыл, каким идеалистом был когда-то. Людям не нужна свобода, они не готовы к ней – норовят скатиться в анархию.

– Каждый сам вправе решать, во что ему верить.

– А во что веришь ты, Стив? – спросил двойник, и Стив закурил. – Если в равенство, то уверяю тебя, в моем варианте его куда как больше, чем в твоем.

– Только не политика, – закатил глаза появившийся рядом другой Баки. – Ваше генеральское гидрейшество, – обратился он к своему Стиву, – осмелюсь нижайше напомнить, что портал через три часа.

– Первый портал. И я просил не называть меня гидрейшеством.

– При посторонних, – уточнил Баки и коснулся его губ своими – нежно и привычно, а потом повернул голову и, не разжимая хватки обеих рук на… пояснице своего любовника, «заметил» Стива. – Привет.

– Привет, Бак, – улыбнулся Стив, разглядывая его тяжелые длинные волосы, ямочки на щеках, веселые морщинки в уголках знакомо насмешливых глаз.

– Боже, опять эта чертова кличка. «Бак» я только в койке.

– А вне ее?

– Джей Би.

– Привет, Джей Би.

– Здравствуй, ромашка, – Баки вдруг оказался очень близко, закрыв собой весь остальной мир, укутав смесью знакомых и новых запахов: тимьяна, хорошо выделанной кожи, оружейной смазки и разогретого металла, и Стив утонул в них. – До чего же ты сладкий здесь.

Стив уже почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах и даже глаза прикрыл, но мир вдруг вернулся на место, а перед Стивом появилось то же лицо, только бледное. Выражение обреченной изможденности будто въелось в кожу Баки. Его, Стива, настоящего Баки, который, чудом уцелев, все-таки дождался его.

– Эй, эй, – рассмеялся Баки… Джей Би, даже не пытаясь сбросить металлическую руку со своего плеча. – Я просто так сказал. У меня свой есть, видишь? Даже два. Я не претендую. И у тебя будет, если перестанешь ломать мне плечо и затевать драку.

– Защита куратора в приоритете, – отчеканил Баки.

– Хорошая фраза, надо запомнить, – ухмыльнулся Джей Би. – Как от своего буду очередную юбку отгонять, тоже встряхну ее за шкирку и поведаю об интересах куратора.

– Джей, – с укором отозвался другой Стив, и Баки, странно на него взглянув, разжал пальцы.

– Узнаю этот тон, – другой Рамлоу повис между любовниками, обхватив обоих за шеи. – Гидрейшество, я понимаю, что мы тут все из себя в отпуске и вообще без галстуков, но давайте хотя бы ляжем в направлении бункера с порталом. Этот Рамлоу обещал, что они с Пирсом сами разберутся. Хотя по мне, так его легче убрать, чем убедить полинять. Наш старый хрыч был упрямее тебя, а это о чем-то да говорит.

– Если вам нужна помощь, мы задержимся, – двойник посмотрел на Стива и в ожидании ответа снова закурил, держа сигарету свободной от Рамлоу рукой. – Не в личном, – он с улыбкой посмотрел на сосредоточенно молчавшего Баки, – с этим ты, думаю, сам разберешься.

– Ага, как ты в свое время, – снова встрял Рамлоу. – Вся надежда на этого меня.

Джей Би выразительно закатил глаза, но, взглянув на Баки, ничего говорить не стал.

– Мировой порядок через боль или через что ты там его устанавливаешь, меня не устраивает, – ответил Стив. – Так что да, я сам, – он взглянул на Баки, а потом нашел глазами кому-то звонившего Рамлоу и поправился: – Мы сами.

– Хороша поправка, одобряю, – улыбнулся Джей Би. – Тогда погнали. До портала два с половиной часа, если выдвинемся прямо сейчас, успеем с минимальным запасом. Эй, Брок, – позвал он и, потрепав своего Рамлоу чуть ниже спины, отошел, – сколько у вас машин?

– Мы угнали малолитражку, – усмехнулся пришлый Рамлоу. – Судя по тому, как ты сейчас нахмурился, нам придется вспомнить, где именно. Будешь возвращать?

– Буду, – кивнул Стив. – Надеюсь, вы больше ничего противоправного совершить не успели.

– Обижаешь. Мы ж не дома.

– Я и дома такого не одобряю, – заметил другой Стив.

– Едем? – здешний Рамлоу подошел уже в застегнутом бронежилете, затянутой перевязи и взглянул на Стива. – По мне, так всем скопом надо ехать. Мой человечек на Большой Земле шепнул, что Пирса в госпиталь забрали, с сердцем что-то. Может, ширма, а может, и правда. Так что лучше не распыляться. Машины бронированные, нас два десятка, четверо из которых на сыворотке. Прорвемся.

– Пятеро, – оскалился другой Рамлоу. – Я тоже в некотором роде модификант. Хотелось бы тут, конечно, прокатиться, проверить старые схроны, но в чужой монастырь со своим уставом лезть – последнее дело, – он снова оглянулся на бойцов группы и дернул уголком рта. – Ну-ка еще на два слова, альтер-эго, – он отвел местного Брока в сторону и о чем-то принялся его расспрашивать, то и дело кивая в сторону сворачивающих спальники ребят.

– Пятиминутная готовность, – объявил Стив, и когда гости присоединились к группе, чтобы обсудить маршрут, на мгновение прижал к себе безучастного ко всему Баки. – Бак, тебе что-нибудь нужно? Есть? Пить? Эм… еще что-нибудь?

– Функциональность восстановлена на девяносто процентов, – отозвался тот. – Жду указаний.

– Действовать по обстоятельствам, – ответил Стив и, не вытерпев, прижался своим лбом к его, как много лет назад, настраиваясь на сложную миссию. – Я скучал по тебе, Бак. Знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватало.

Взгляд Баки на мгновение стал чуточку теплее, он, будто раздумывая, облизал губы, и Стив легко коснулся их своими, всего на мгновение, чувствуя, как быстро, больно бьется в груди глупое сердце, которое так и не смирилось, так и не выбрало никого, кроме Баки.

С Рамлоу было другое. Каждый раз ловя на себе его горячие взгляды, Стиву становилось неловко от того, что тело реагирует на них. Реагирует на кого-то, кроме Баки, предает их обоих. Умом он понимал, что Баки не вернуть, но горькая, разъедающая душу тоска не позволяла подпустить к себе другого человека, по сути, обмануть его. Поманить взаимностью, которую он никогда не смог бы дать.

– А он? – спросил Баки. – Тот, второй?

Стив не знал, что ему ответить. Двойник показал ему реальность, которой в его понимании не могло быть, и вместе с тем другой Стив был очень на него похож чем-то главным. Не внешностью, не идеалами, а чем-то, спрятанным глубоко внутри: готовностью проявлять жесткость, даже жестокость, когда дело касалось близких; идти до конца в том, что считал правильным; не бояться испачкаться, чтобы защитить.

Он точно так же готов был принять на себя удар, встать рядом со Стивом против ГИДРы, которая в другом мире была его детищем, потому что тут тоже были Баки и Брок, оказавшиеся по другую сторону баррикад.

Делал выбор так же, как сделал бы на его месте он сам.

– Поживем – увидим, Бак, – ответил он. – Поехали.

До бункера они добрались без особых приключений, и Стив подумал, что Пирса, похоже, действительно подвело здоровье, раз после случившегося у него в кабинете их до сих пор не ищут всем СТРАЙКом, с неба, по спутникам и по земле.

Потому что если Стив что и уяснил о главе совета безопасности, так это его умение идти до конца, пусть и по головам.

В бункере было пусто – группа «головастиков» вывезла оттуда все оборудование, которое смогла найти и демонтировать.

Рамка в потайной комнате была на месте, скорее, потому, что сама комната запиралась довольно хитро, а не оттого, что они не смогли отвинтить от пола «генератор портала», как выразился Джей Би.

– Пятнадцать минут, – взглянув на часы, сказал Рамлоу, тот, у которого все в этой жизни уже было.

– Идем с нами, – вдруг предложил другой Стив Рамлоу этому.

– Что? – брови Джей Би стали домиками. – Ты серьезно? Вау. Так у меня один горячий Брок был, а так два! М, идем с нами?

– Эй, – пришлому Рамлоу, похоже, эта идея совсем не понравилась. – Что значит два? Стив?

– Я останусь, – ответил местный Рамлоу, оглянувшись на Стива и на готового броситься отбивать свое Баки. – Каким бы тут расклад ни был, а дома лучше.

Другой Рамлоу улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть облегчение, и позвал:

– Джек?

Роллинз вышел откуда-то из угла и хмуро на него уставился, будто сожрать собирался.

– Чего?

– Есть один билет в будущее.

– Прекрати, – отвернулся тот. – Чего мне там делать-то? Что там, что здесь – один хуй.

– Мириам, – только и сказал тот Рамлоу, и Роллинз застыл, как статуя самого себя. – Живая Мириам. Мой Джек только познакомился с ней перед… У тебя все шансы, в общем. Для нее ты пропал без предупреждения. Пару раз букетом по морде получишь и… Давай, Джекки, решайся.

– Вали, Джек, – сказал местный Рамлоу. – Нет ничего важнее личного.

– Давай, проваливай, а то я сама тебя выпну, – подозрительно шмыгнув носом, подтвердила единственная дама в отряде – Мэй Андерсон. – Джек, ну реально на тебя смотреть страшно.

– Что вы меня как бабу-недавалку уговариваете? – буркнул Роллинз.

– Потому что ты ломаешься, – хохотнул Таузиг и хлопнул Роллинза по плечу.

Любой другой бы уже присел, но Джек только обнял всех по очереди, хлопая по плечам и раздавая на память – кому зажигалку, кому блокнот, кому еще какую-то мелочь, и, наконец, подошел к местному Рамлоу.

Они молча обнялись, и тут вспыхнул портал. Воздух за рамкой задрожал, раскаляясь, в самом центре появилась сначала крошечная светящаяся точка, потом она превратилась в шар, натянулась на металлических направляющих, как мыльная пленка, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, и, наконец, лопнула. С другой стороны оказался бледный, как смерть, Тони.

– Слава яйцам, – сказал вместо приветствия. – Все обратно, у вас две минуты. Привет, Кэп, – все-таки поздоровался он со Стивом. – Передай моему двойнику, что я решил уравнение Навье-Стокса и применил его в обратном направлении. И что зависть – плохое чувство. А это кто?

Джей Би протолкнул вперед Роллинза – Стив впервые видел у вечно хмурого бойца такое выражение лица, – а потом, подняв большой палец, шагнул за ним. Пришлый Рамлоу задержался на мгновение, по-хулигански ткнулся языком в щеку и подмигнул своему двойнику, а потом увел своего Стива, успевшего обнять на прощание этого Рамлоу и безучастного ко всему Баки.

– Я надеюсь на твои гибкость и благоразумие, – сказал он Стиву, оказавшись в безопасности своего мира. Тот Тони знакомо закатил глаза, не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, но промолчал. – За всем остальным обращайся к Броку. Он знает, что делать.

Портал погас, но Стив успел увидеть, как тот Стив притянул к себе обоих любовников и поцеловал сначала Баки, а потом Брока – нежно и благодарно.

– Офигеть, – произнес обычно молчаливый Таузиг, глядя в пустую рамку портала.

Стив был с ним согласен. В голове давно все уложилось, просто он еще не готов был принять реальность такой: непривычно разнообразной. В том числе и в личном плане.

Судьба показала ему пример того, как все может быть.

А если чему Стив и научился, потеряв Баки, как тогда казалось, навсегда, так это ценить шансы.


End file.
